


Lovet

by irlweiwuxian



Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel)
Genre: Analysis, Boys In Love, Character Analysis, Cute Kids, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, Other, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlweiwuxian/pseuds/irlweiwuxian
Summary: Hayden Lovet loved, well, alot.
Relationships: Cove Holden/Main Character
Kudos: 21





	Lovet

Hayden Lovet, much like his name, loved a lot. Too much, one might say. 

He loved when he saw the contrasting neon pink cast and soft, pale green hair - and he loved when the owner of the cast looked at him, a boy he had only know for a few minutes, and lay his soul bare. He loved on the first play date, as Cove complimented his drawings. And he loved as he watched him carefully raise each memento from his collection and listened to his weak, but determined voice to tell the stories behind each. Hell, he even loved when Cove had tried to run away, scared by the prospect of having another child around. 

He loved spending that last day of summer at the beach, and he loved when the sun dipped behind the horizon and Cove's hair became a slight bit darker, framing his face and adding to his down turned eyes. Even when Cove cried, wanting to go home, Hayden loved him. Once that first summer ended, Hayden already knew - Cove was his, and he was Cove's. Unspoken between the two children, their bond only growing stronger with each rise of the tide and dip of the sun. And it stayed that way. 

The other kids came and went, gone in the blink of an eye, too soon to become attached. But Cove stayed - he promised to stay - and Hayden had thought that life here, on their beach, by their hill and their park, life couldn't get better. 

Over time, Hayden grew to love other things. Like the smell of sunflowers, or the steady purr of stray cats and maybe, somehow, he loved Cove a little more. He didn't think it was possible - but that little flame of childlike fondness grew, burning bright as they became teens and even more friends came and went and still, there was no one like Cove, and no one knew him like Hayden did.

They didn't know about the seashell that hid in Coves' room, or the fact that Cove wished he saw his mother more often, or how in the right light Coves' eyes looked like they reflected the ocean and sky all at once. They hadn't spent their nights out at the park, sand sticking to their swim suits as they lay across the monkey bars and talked about life away from there - or experience Cove climbing up the side of their house and sneaking through their window and seeing him bathed in morning sun, the warmth of sleep clinging to his skin. 

No one knew Cove like Hayden did, not even his parents. And a part of Hayden was, admittedly, thankful; possessive one might say. If you asked anyone in their holiday town, their names would only be mere seconds apart. So yes, Hayden loved too much. And yet, even now, as the moonlight seeps into his skin and Cove's hands are intertwined with his own, he can't help but to hope to love Cove just a little more, for a lot longer.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! if youve gotten this far then please leave your thoughts! i decided to ignore dialogue for this as my writing style is more descriptive than anything. Our Life is shaping up to be an amazing game! i def. reccomend supporting it! this is only based off the first part and start of the second part, so i might write a part 2 or 3 when the game is finalized!


End file.
